


Dream Log 1

by LucidDreamer777



Series: Dream Log [1]
Category: crossover - Fandom
Genre: No Spoilers, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 16:16:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11188773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucidDreamer777/pseuds/LucidDreamer777
Summary: First of the Dream Log series. We had made ourselves dream journals since 2015 and decided to share it. The dreams may contain suggestive themes, strong language, and violence. Any characters not owned by the author belonged to their respective owners as well as no celebrities are harmed in making this. This dream log is just full of pop culture references.





	1. Dream: Extraterrestrial Bugs

**Author's Note:**

> Majority of the characters are not owned by ourselves and the rest of the characters are mine.

_**Extraterrestrial Bugs** _

* * *

 

I dreamed that I am in the top of a small building. The city where I stood appears to be nighttime and the sky is cloudy, making resemble like Gotham city (technically, this isn't Gotham City and is called as Dark City). As I look at my surroundings, I saw that it appears to be an abandoned and ruined building as I saw windows on the left. A couple of dead bodies of men in futuristic armour floating around as if they have gravitational devices on them that gone horribly wrong.

As I wonder around for something interesting, I saw a red glow on the rubble. I walk to it and grab the object. It looks like a red crystal but it has what appears to be some sort of black biological tentacles wrap the top. The crystal gives a faint red glow. And by the time I touch it, I could hear bodies fall to the floor.

Then the dark clouds part away and I saw a red shine from it. Then I saw a swarm of giant black bugs descend from the clouds. They have huge black wings with blood red membrane and black spikes, a head that resembles an ant but has three pairs of red eyes and sharp pincers, and a large bottom that resembles Reshiram's tail though it is covered in spikes and has red visible membrane. The entire thing is covered in spikes! I couldn't look at the streets but I could feel like a huge panic had happened and many people must have died from those bugs.

Couldn't take it anymore, I jump from the building and spread my arms to fly. And I did. I was amazed but I continue to fly higher and faster to avoid those bugs. Then another species of alien bugs descend and they look like black armoured worms with red skin, spikes all over its body, and a head that is the same as those winged bugs. They landed on the oceans and some crash on the buildings.

I ascend faster to avoid those bugs, who want my blood. Some of the worms and bugs climb on buildings to grab me but I am too high from them. Then a few seconds later, I am flying over a suburban area with some factories on it. This area doesn't have bugs so I am safe. Then I landed on a forest that is farther from Dark City and enter the barn. I fell on a makeshift bed and sleep for the time being.

Then after an unknown amount of time (I had no idea how time works in Dream World), I woke up and went outside. It is already morning and I saw a farmer trying to fix his truck. I went to him and had a conversation with him though I forgot what we are talking about. Then we board the truck and we drove to some sort of a villa in the deeper part of the forest. As I descend from the truck, I saw a woman running to me. She wore a sleeveless baby sky blue top with a V-shape cut on the center to make her cleavage visible, a long white skirt and a huge flat cream hat on her head that covers her brown hair that is tied in a bun. Then she told me to ride with her in a van that resembles the vans of Toyota. When the van moves, it is so fast that if I look at the window, everything is but a blur.

Then the van stopped on some sort of a town in the forest. The van park in near one of the vans. As we got off the vehicle, the woman and some companion that I have no time to describe (because I forgot) got down with guns on their hands. If we are going to get mauled by those bugs, it could be justified. Me? No need weapons because I can use my magic skills here (despite the first discovered magic skill in Dream World is to fly). As we wonder around the deserted town something had happened.

I woke up.


	2. Dream: Structure with Rocks

_**Structure With Rocks** _

* * *

 

I am in the church of where I attended named Assembly of God. Well, it resembles a lot of the church because the time here is night again and everything is dark. After a few seconds of looking at stuff, I have a feeling of SOMETHING staring at me and I couldn't tell what it is. In panic, I flew straight to a wall and pass through the solid barrier like I am a ghost. Then my vision became 3rd POV and I can see the thing that followed me. It looks like a ghost that resembles a floating black cloth with white bony arms outstretch.

After a series of hasty retreats from the ghost, everything became pixelated and became something that resembles Atari. Then the scenery has only green featureless walls scattered around to form a maze. Then I came across a small clearing when I saw a pixelated white portal on the top left corner. I enter the portal and I am transported to another featureless room though the walls are purple and seemed to be organized. The room is furnished with grey Atari tables and chairs, which were occupied by the spirits of the children from the Child Murders in Five Nights At Freddy's. They always stare in one direction with those black beady soulless eyes.

I saw an open space on the bottom left corner. I went to it and I am transported to a gloomy place with tall concrete walls that resemble prison walls. The floor is just earth with some rocks scattered around, ranging from pebbles to boulders. The sky is very gloomy and heavy to aid the depressing atmosphere. I saw many people wandering around, which have dirty and slightly tattered clothes.

"Why are these people here?" I asked out loud.

"Hmm, probably must be the Nazis." A mysterious dark male voice answered. e\I didn't bother turning my back because it could possibly spell death. I knew that voice but I can't reveal it who for the time being.

I proceed to walk to another part of the prison where there are more rocks and less people. I went to another direction when I saw a majestic sight. It is a huge metallic pillar with the steels are gold, the supporting frame silver, and an electric plug insert on a socket that was placed on the nearest wall. I can see its internal structure and there are rocks swirling around the tower in the  **inside**! The rocks there range from pebbles to stones to even boulders, making the tower bigger. Even more odd as they swirl around through supernatural means.

As I got closer to it, a woman cried "Look out!" and the prisoners who were near to the tower panic away from it. I wanted to know what on Earth has happened so I watched and saw a rock fell from the tower. It explodes and the shards of inorganic material flew around, with many hitting the unfortunate prisoners that stood on their way. I run towards the tower, dodging the exploding magical rocks and fleeing prisoners. I saw a boulder coming and I duck on the nearest non-magical boulder for safety. As I cower for protection, a man in Russian outfit run from his cover and meet a big piece of rock in his head. The force is so strong it  **killed**  him! Then I saw a girl standing in the center, looking confused and panic at the same time. Then a pebble struck her diaphragm, forcing her to the ground. The girl attempted to stand up but more rocks struck her, shattering her right kneecap and left shoulder. She screamed and cried as the rocks penetrate her body though it is unseen because I block out for a moment.

When my vision is restored, I saw the girl lying on her pool of blood. I decided to stand up and sneak all the way to the electric socket. There are two sockets and I manage to unplug one. The tower made a groaning sound and the tower shrinks. I attempted to unplug the other but...

I woke up.


End file.
